


Living in Her

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 15:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12235281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A look inside Leia's mind about Alderaan.





	Living in Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



The galaxy held a myriad of worlds, many of which Leia had seen, either from above as a combatant, or on the ground as a negotiator and politician.

None of them held the grandeur and splendor for her that she could find only in memory now. She remembered the sound of the river coursing over the rocks, between the banks covered in lush greenery. She recalled the peaks that seemed to display all of the seasons, turning from verdant summer to deepest winter as they were climbed.

Alderaan was no more, and yet those places lived within her even yet.


End file.
